


fear that you can't shift the tide

by emmyeccentric



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Gratification, F/M, Fluff, quite literally cotton candy in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the welcoming celebration at Granny's, Regina gets some fresh air at the docks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear that you can't shift the tide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from himamae24 on Tumblr: "AU in which the nevengers return to storybrooke and all is well (at least for a bit). Hook takes a break from stuff, goes to the docks for something to do, runs into Regina and fluff happens."
> 
> Hope I did it justice.

_Home safe_ ; what an unexpected surprise. Her head felt light and quite fuzzy; Regina wasn’t sure if she had gotten too accustomed to the thick damp air of the Neverland jungle or if she had gotten too many glasses of apple ale. Probably both.

The sea seemed so much less tempestuous than it did on that island, and it was pleasantly dancing back and forth, bleeding into the Maine night sky. The liquor, in tandem with the undulating rhythm of the sea at the docks, left the Queen just a little more than pleasantly placated. It was almost as if for the first time, she could feel herself settling in, as if the ground was softening beneath her toes and Storybrook had finally wrapped its arms around her to welcome her home.

“What are you thinking about love? I was worried you fell prey to the ale and then to some dashing Storybrook resident’s charms.”

Regina gasped, startled. “Damn it, Hook, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He offered a warm smile and took a place beside her, facing the water.

“Well, I didn’t see you in Granny’s; you’ve got both a little boy and a quite drunk fairy asking for you. One of the dwarves introduced Tink to something called ‘Never Have I Ever’? Quite an interesting game; she insisted on having you as a drinking partner.”

Regina laughed weakly. “Somehow the fairy and I always find ourselves bonding over intoxicating substances…grog, poppies, whiskey…”

Hooked wrapped an amicable arm around her, “Well then, let see how well a queen holds her liquor!”

She offered a melancholic smile, stopping him with her hand. “I’ll be there in a moment. I just want to stay at the docks a while longer.”

“Are you alright, Your Majesty? For someone receiving such a large welcome wagon, you seem rather solemn,” his blue eyes grew bright with concern.

“I’m fine. The sea just…it relaxes me.”

“Well, Regina, there may well be enough liquor in that tiny tavern to ‘relax’ a fully grown elephant.”

“I know,” she said brightly, but her eyes were vacant, “It’s just large parties. I don’t like them.”

“But it’s for us, love!”

Her lips tightened wistfully.

“For the five of you, yes. But not for me.”

“Regina, you heard Snow this afternoon. I dare say you’re beginning to win them all over,” he cocked an eyebrow suggestively with a little nudge of his elbow.

At least it earned the pirate another attempt at a smile.

“I doubt it takes a few fireballs at some rebellious teenagers to go from number one most wanted to Town Hero.”

“Ah, but it’s a start, Your Majesty,” he nodded.

“Hm. Maybe. But why do you care, Pirate,” she tilted her head quizzically, “Shouldn’t you be in Granny’s plying Emma with beer and flattery right now?”

“Well forgive me, my hot-headed Queen, for being a concerned gentleman.” He threw his hands in the air and began to make the three-block journey to the raucous diner.

“Killian!” He turned to pleading eyes. “Sorry, I guess I’m not used to being concerned about.”

Hook made his way toward her, a mellow smirk warming up his face. “Well, the only time I see happiness in your eyes is when you talk about Henry, you should smile more. Makes you lovelier.”

Regina giggled, actually _giggled_ , for the first time in ages. “You’re drunk, Hook.”

“Only slightly.”

She stepped closer to him, and felt his breath on her face. She shuddered, whispering, “You smell like rum.”

“I _am_ a Pirate, love.” And with that, his lips met hers, she let out a surprised squeak as a cocktail of alcohol and intimacy and the lolling sea fizzed through her veins. The kiss started as chaste, but soon evolved into tongues and panting and just a little bit of teeth. Regina pulled away abruptly, eyes glazed over.

Placing two tiny yet heavy palms on his chest, she gave him a forceful shove. “Wait. No. You’ve been pining for Emma all this time, and now that Neal is here, what am I, just a way to pass the time?” she bit out.

Hook let out a sigh that seemed to take all breath from his body.

“Regina, I never thought I could have you. A queen with a pirate is laughable, and you know that. But I want you, love, ever since you stole my hook and sent me off to Wonderland, like the infuriating woman you are. And then Emma and Neverland came along…and I was such an idiot, such a gods-damned pillock, Regina. I was so confused, and I just gave up on ever courting you, because I knew you would never want a lowly sea dog. But I want you and I want your anger and I want your stubbornness and that damn smart mouth-”

“I still don’t believe you. You’re drunk; you’ve just been rejected by Swan, why the hell should I believe you?”

“Give me a chance, Regina. Remember that night at camp when you told us of when Henry was tiny, and you asked for one chance? Now, you’ve the most loving boy in all the realms. Do the same for me, Regina, please. Why don't we start small, something like dinner with me tomorrow night? Let me properly court you like a true gentlemen. I’ll even wear ambergris and rid myself of the dirty leather. Please?” His voice and hands were trembling, as if his words left aftershocks, and his eyes looked like a doll’s: soft, sad, pleading, yearning.

Regina’s eyes were overflowing with urgency and her voice was tight in her throat. “Okay, Hook, but you know what I do when I’m hurt, or when I’m broken.”

He let out an uncomfortable laugh, and took her hand. “All I want you to be is happy. Now start off with a smile, Your Majesty.” With a roll of her eyes, the Queen feigned a weak grin, while Hook’s belly laugh warmed the night air around them. “Beautiful! Now, I think people are wondering if I took some sort of advantage of our slightly tipsy Queen. Let’s go back.”

“You’re right, dear. We wouldn’t want to start any rumors; news travels fast in our tiny little town. Oh, wait, hold on.” Regina dug her hand into the pocket of her blazer and withdrew a napkin. She draped it over her palm, and on her right hand, her pointer finger emitted a warm glow and she began to write. “Here’s where you need to call me with plans for tomorrow.”

The pirate’s eyes grew wide as Regina slipped him the tiny piece of paper, while leaving a fleeting peck to the corner of his lips. She couldn’t tell if it was just a trace of lipstick, but Regina thought she saw the hardened Captain blush for only a moment. “Now, dear,” she smiled, “let’s go see just how drunk our little green fairy is.”

The streetlights above seemed to make the water at the docks sparkle and bubble like fine champagne, while the Queen and the Pirate walked back arm in arm.


End file.
